Get This Party Started
by veronicamarsothfan
Summary: The Inu gang go on a summer vacation and trust me there will not be a small dose of DRAMA or COMEDY. Kagome love triangle and Kikyo trying to steal Inuyasha all in one story!
1. The end of high school

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha story so please bare with me!

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo graduated High School just 1 week ago. Now they were already packing for their annual summer trip to Kagome's aunts beach house. This trip has been a routine since they were 13 years old. Although this trip was going to be totally different, this year they were all 18 so Kagome's mom didn't have to go with them and this could possibly be there last summer together. There were so many memories there like the time Inuyasha and Kagome first kissed or were Kikyo threw her first house party and got caught. They had all these fun summers in the past and to think about never going again made them all very sad.

Sango and Kikyo were at Kagome's house for their annual night before sleepover.

"I know why Kagome is so excited to go tomorrow." Kikyo said in her most annoying voice and at the same time slurred her words to make them go slower than a turtle.

"So do I. It's because of a little hot bowl of oatmeal named Jake" Sango said again in a annoying voice but instead of being slow words she made herself sound like a British woman.

"Oh my gosh I am so over him when will you guys admit that you like him." Kagome responded trying to knock some sense into them.

"Oh yeah Kagome your over him just like I've never wanted Jake for myself." Kikyo said sounding like some kind of talk show woman giving her advice on men.

"Kagome you are over Jake as much as you are over in Inuyasha and we all know you are NOT OVER HIM." Sango said in I'm slapping you with a big book of reality.

"Yeah K we know you want to kiss him…" Kikyo sang

"You want to hug him…" Sango added

"You want to be his girlfriend and…." Kikyo said before I cut her off.

"OK SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES." Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs

"Sorry K we didn't mean to piss you off." They both said in unison.

"Listen I don't like Inuyasha or Jake and there is not going to be some sick and twisted love triangle! So just drop the subject." Kagome said all in one breath.

"Gosh K no one said it would it be." Sango said

"But oh the possibilities." Kikyo said putting that mischievous smile on her face.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face and let's order pizza."

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter I am inexperienced with Inuyasha so if ny of it is OOC I sincerely apologize R&R please!


	2. Getting There

A/N: Here's the second chapter enjoy!

The girls played games and talked about old memories. Mostly memories of the love triangle of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Jake. Jake was Kagome's summer boyfriend for a couple summers. She has been back and forth with Inuyasha and Jake ever since ever. Let's just say those three haven't had the best of luck when it came to relationships, especially with each other. There has been so many moments when Inuyasha caught Jake and Kagome kissing and Jake catching Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. All this time Kagome couldn't get Inuyasha or Jake out her mind. It took until 3:00 until the girls finally went to sleep.

(The next day….)

In the morning Kagome's mom picked up Inuyasha and Miroku. Once they were all picked up they were chatting and talking about what they would do when they got to Kagome's aunt's house. Some were saying that they couldn't wait until they got a tan and some couldn't wait to get in that water. Although everyone was talking about how much fun they would have Kagome was sitting in the very back silent. She couldn't get what Kikyo and Sango said out of her mind about that sick and twisted love triangle. They arrived in about 25 min.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked unpacking their luggage.

"Yeah why would you ask?" Kagome said coming out of her deep thoughts. She was going to give it to Kikyo and Sango for those damn thoughts.

"Well because you haven't said a word the whole way to the airport." Inuyasha said closing the trunk to the van.

"Oh it's just the excitement and the whole thought of our last summer and stuff has put me in a bitter-sweet position." Kagome said

"Aaah I see."

**Kagome**

When we landed my moods picked up. Maybe I still do like Inuyasha but that doesn't mean it could work out. This time Inuyasha and I have decided to be friends, even if this is the millionth time we've said it, it will be. After we got our luggage and walked outside we saw a man that had a sign that said _Kagome_ and he was standing next to a hummer.

"A Hummer!" Miroku said excitingly

"That thing is HUMONGOUS!" I said walking toward the thing and as I got closer it got bigger. When we got closer the man finally spoke.

"Hello miss Ka-goo-me" The man said

"It's Kagome you baka!"

"Oh…ok well your aunt told me to give you these keys so have fun." The man said handing me the keys and leaving.

"Ok… Miroku do the honors!"

"Score!"

"Shotgun!" Inuyasha yelled

"Isn't Miroku cute when he drives?" Sango asked me

"You are like a love sick puppy." Kikyo teased.

"So I've been told."


	3. You are Imfreakinpossible

**Kagome**

As soon as we got to the beach house everyone ran to their rooms and grabbed their bathing suits and beach chairs. I was wearing a baby blue two piece with a silk wrap around my waist. Kikyo was wearing a shiny glittery two piece that made her look like a $2 hooker. Sango was wearing a new all red two piece that showed off her very well worked out abs. Inuyasha and Miroku were wearing blue swim trunks that made them look oh so hot.

When we walked down to the beach Sango and I were getting a nice tan while Kikyo was in the water trying to get the boys' attention but to our liking they were too busy on their jet skis to even notice her bopping up and down in the water like a cat getting ready to take a bath. While me and Sango were about to play cards Jake walked up to us.

Jake is my summer version of Inuyasha. We brake up get back together; say we're going to be just friends and the whole 9 yards. I thought that last summer would actually be the summer that we could make it through maybe even have a long distance relationship but the "accident happened" so I just gave up. Upon coming here I was hoping to avoid him but really did my plan even remotely have any realization to it.

"Hey Kagome thanks for telling me you're in town so we can talk." Jake said sarcastically.

"See Jake that was the point I wasn't going to tell you I was here. It's called avoiding you. We wouldn't want another accident now would we?" I said in my sarcastic yet pissed voice.

"Well Kikyo told me your party tonight. I'd love to go." Jake said.

"What party?" I asked

"Don't act stupid I know you don't want me around but I'm coming." Jake said.

"Jakey dear how much I want to prove you wrong but I have to kill Kikyo." I said pushing past him.

Not only did the loon tell the boy who I'm trying to avoid to our house she is telling the whole God loving beach!

"**KIKYO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!**" I shouted.

"Talking what does it look like?" Kikyo said all non chalantly

"You invited Jake to your party! And you're having a **FREAKING** party!" I said in disbelief knowing she knows about how I feel towards him.

"Yeah so?" Kikyo said

"It would be nice to be TOLD!" I yelled.

"Fine I'm having a party there!"

"Ugh you're imfreakingpossible!"

A/N: Hope ya liked it! R&R


End file.
